


Meeting of the Marks

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: A multichapter crackfic that I believe is somewhat of a callback to the Fanfiction Era of 2006-2011.Contains spoilers for my other fanfics.





	Meeting of the Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



The Author: Hello! I have brought you all here for a meeting. 

Canon Mark Cohen: Yeah, um...what the fuck is going on? 

New York Theater Workshop Mark: I was about to ask the same thing. 

mark123: am i just high or are we all the same person

mark123: and why does my speech come out looking like text??

Stripper Mark: Haha, come out. 

Serial Killer Mark: *looks around darkly because he’s Dark™️* 

King Mark: Oh my god magic can do  _this?!_ Wait until I tell Roger!!

HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind: Felix what the f u ck.

The Author: Okay, I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. It’s what the audience wants! First question: What would you do if you met yourself? 

SK Mark: Kill him to prove I’m the superior version. 

The Author: :D.....:D.....:O....oops. 

Stripper Mark: Fuck him! I’ve always wanted to fuck myself. 

mark123: omg dude same 

*they high five* 

King Mark: I’m literally sixteen. But I have killed a guy? I don’t think I’d kill myself-oh wait haha I did. 

SK Mark: Sixteen and you’ve already committed your first murder? Impressive. Not as impressive as my kids, however. Their first kill was at 14. 

HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind: Why am I here?!

Stripper Mark: Wait, did you say you have _kids?!_

SK Mark: Yes, they’re very-

The Author: We have not had everyone answer the question!! Um, Canon Mark, why don’t you go? 

Canon Mark: Considering it’s exactly what’s happening right now, probably sit around and wonder where the fuck I went wrong in life. 

NYTW Mark: Why would I fuck myself?! I’m not gay. 

Stripper Mark: Sucks for you. 

NYTW Mark: Wait. _Wait._ Oh my god. I could gangbang some hot piece of pussy with myself!

The Author: Annnnnd we’re done! 

HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind: Oh thank G-

The Author: For now! :D

HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind: Fuck you, Felix. 

The Author: Later. 


End file.
